Kiss Goodbye
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: HavocXBreda. spoilers for manga chapter 50 or somethingBefore he leaves for the West, he has to face Havoc to tell him what's been happening outside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

Getting reassigned was the last thing on Breda's mind. Who will take care of Havoc now? Just his mother? That would make him lonely...

Pairing: HavocXBreda

Rating: Pg-13

Notes: If Roy's subordinates were really-- spoiler rant, chap 52- trust me. Me and aniki were giggling so hard when we were talking about this.XDXDXD Plot and everything is made by aniki Pic Kuroi-aka, I just typed it. 3

**My Kiss Goodbye**

Breda came late, visiting hours was over when he reached Central Hospital. _'I didn't expect that packing my stuff would take so long...'_ he cursed the letter- the one who sent it- and lastly the Fuhrer for reassigning all of them to different Headquaters.

The nurses wouldn't let him inside any further, all of the patients were asleep, and they can't let this man bother them, "P-please! It's my last day in Central! I... have to talk to Jean!" he pleaded, but these people doesn't want to make exception's even for a military man.

The red haired man frowns and pulls out the gun he was carrying, the nurses immediately moves away from him, scared to death, "Just leave me and Jean alone, I won't take long." He didn't want to do this, but it's for the sake of seeing Havoc. He carefully brings the gun back to it's holster, then apologizes as he runs upstairs, laughing nervously, "S-sorry! Don't worry, I won't be using the gun on anyone!"

-

He gently opens the door to Jean Havoc's room. There was only dim lighting inside the room as he steps inside it.

He gave a sigh of relief, as expected, Havoc was sound asleep- just what he wanted, because he can't face or talk to the man when he's awake.

"H-hey, I bought you a pack of your favorite smokes," he slowly lays the pack down the table beside Havoc's bed. Then he moves closer to the paralyzed man's bed, scratching the back of his head, not knowing where to start.

He held up the envelope that was given to him that morning, "The Colonel got punished for _fishing_ the- darkside of the military," he smiles sarcastically, "I'm reassigned to the Western Headquarter's, and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

He stops. Memorizing the image of the man's serene sleeping face that he will surely miss. "For sure, no one will be smoking as much as you in the Western HQ," he mused, as he stares at Havoc's gentle breathing, "It wouldn't be the same if the office doesn't smell _like you_..."

Breda was taking his time, he knows well that Havoc sleep's like a log- it will take a few sounds of gunshot's to wake him up. Surely he won't be awaken by whispers...

Thinking more about his reassigning, it will be his first time in West City- he doesn't even have a clue about what's in there. Getting along with the people there would be quite difficult. Breda gave a pained laugh, "The people there might think that I get to work on _top_, but the truth is- I am the one who's getting screwed by you..." people shouldn't just judge him by his looks. Havoc- so far- was the only man who told him that he's attractive in his own unique way.

"A-h, don't worry. If ever my new boss gives me a vacation, I'll make sure to visit you first," he sadly smiles as he eyes the other 2nd lieutenant's unfortunate form. It's too painful to say goodbye.

He slowly leans down closer to Havoc's face until his lips were able to touch Havoc's rough cheeks. It was just a light kiss. If ever he kisses the man on the lips- he might not want to go anymore.

When he moves away, he straightens up in attention, "Well then, take good care of yourself. Smoke only _one stick_ a day, and don't forget your daily exercises, alright?" he turns his back, "I'll be leaving now..." then he quietly walks away from Havoc's bedside.

As soon as he was out the door, before he closes it behind him, he whispers an 'I love you' towards the sleeping man, then at last he closes the door...

"Breda..."

**Wakas**

Yes! I told you it's a HavocXBreda- yes, Breda is uke to Havoc!XDXDXD I know there are some people who thinks Breda is uke too! Also- additional gigglefest imagining the Havoc and Breda scene in chap 42 pg29-32!

I was planning to opst this before chapter 53 appears. Damn, it's already 54! BTW, chap 53 has a very nice HavocXBreda moment's on the spread 3

101405

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
